


Marriage Made in Heaven

by GothicDeetz



Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [5]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: And the Deetzes play roles in it, Beetlelands Week 2020, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, The Maitlands and Betelgeuse have a wedding, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, beetlebabes dni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and the Maitlands get married. With Lydia as the flower girl, Charles as Adam’s and Betelgeuse’s best man/groomsman, and Delia as Barbara’s bridesmaid/Maid of Honor.Written for Beetlelands week 2020 day five: Wedding!
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Series: Beetlelands Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914064
Kudos: 7
Collections: Beetlelands Week 2020





	Marriage Made in Heaven

Betelgeuse lay flat out across the end of the bed that he shared with Adam and Barbara, purring quietly as if he was a kitten as he happily allowed his favorite ghosts and lovers to play with his hair. Entangling their fingers in it and making it change color at will. Right now, it was a light shade of Pink and there was a warm, loving smile on the demon’s face.

Almost a year, they’d been together and it had been two years since their lives er afterlives changed. The Maitlands were glad they had the family they had always wanted and Betelgeuse was glad he had the love and attention he always desired and deserved. But most of all, they were glad they had each other.

Barbara practically purred as she found her hand traveling away from the demon’s hair and down his back, causing him to shift and relax. Adam planted a kiss on Barbara’s lips and turned to Betelgeuse, moving his hand away from his hair and resting it underneath his chin.

The Maitlands scooted away from him and he sat upright, moving to sit in between the Maitlands and resting his arms around their shoulders. 

“Hard to believe it’s been a year since we got together,” commented Barbara, looking down and fiddling with Betelgeuse’s tie. “We really should do something.”

“Like plan a wedding?” Betelgeuse piped up, directing the attention of the Maitlands onto him. “You guys could renew your vows but at the same time get married to me! Aren’t I a smart guy?”

“That’s... actually not a bad idea,” said Barbara. “I think we could make that work. I know who can help us with the wedding. I’ll go downstairs and ask them.”

* * *

“So... you’re getting married huh?” asked Delia as she sat at the counter across from Barbara. “Both you and Adam to Betelgeuse?”

“Mhm.” Barbara nodded. “But we’re gonna have to wait for Lydia to come downstairs first.”

Lydia was currently upstairs in her bedroom, organizing photos she’d just taken to put into a photo album for later. The boys were upstairs in the attic, discussing some details of the wedding that only concerned them. Therefore only leaving Barbara and Delia downstairs to go over the details of the wedding that concerned the two of them for now. When Lydia came downstairs, they had to go over the wedding preparations with her. 

Delia took her female ghost friend’s hands in hers. “We’ll go over some of the details of wedding, primarily my role in the wedding. What was it again? Your bridesmaid and maid of honor?”

“That’s right! And I was thinking of making Lydia the flower girl.”

“I think she’ll be thrilled by that,” commented Delia with a giggle. 

“Thrilled by what?” asked Lydia slyly as she came bounding down the stairs. 

“How would you like to be the flower girl at mine, Adam’s, and Betelgeuse’s wedding, Lydia?”asked an ecstatic Barbara, clapping her hands together and floating upwards in midair. 

“I would love to, Barbara. Anything for one of my favorite ghost pals.”

“Great!” Barbara quickly changed and cycled through any wedding dress she could think of until she found the right one. After she found the perfect one, she had Lydia snap a picture of it (of course the picture would just show the wedding dress floating in midair, that was typical) then willed it away, changing back to her usual flowery Green dress. 

“Lydia, want to come dress shopping with me?” asked Delia. Lydia looked at her and thought for a moment.

“Hmmm. I do, but I also want to see if Barbara can make dresses appear on us first. That would be cool considering she can change her own clothes at will,” said Lydia, turning her attention over towards Barbara and waiting for an answer.

“I can try,” was all Barbara said. She focused hard and a dress fit for a flower girl appeared on Lydia’s body. She looked down at it.

“This- this is awesome! Can I take it off and hang it up?” asked Lydia, doing a spin in her dress when Delia asked. 

“You should be able to,” said Barbara. “But, if you can’t, since your regular clothes are underneath it, I can poof it off your body and hang it up in your closet if you want me to.”

Lydia nodded. “When’s the wedding?”

“I haven’t discussed that with Ad or Beej yet.” Barbara smiled as she ruffled Lydia’s hair. “But I will soon then I’ll tell you guys the date. ‘Kay?”

“‘Kay,” replied Lydia and Delia, the former of whom was trying and struggling to take the dress off. Barbara poofed it off of Lydia’s body and willed it up to the teenager’s room to hang itself up in her closet.

“Thanks, Barbara!” said Lydia, throwing her arms around the female ghost. Barbara ran a hand through Lydia’s hair and pulled her close. Barbara let go a few minutes later and, as the female ghost helped Delia figure out what dress she was going to wear to the wedding, Lydia thought to herself, ‘I wonder what dad, Adam, and Beej are doing in the attic right now.’

* * *

“Married huh?” asked Charles, Adam and Betelgeuse nodding in unison. 

Charles sat on a bench in the far corner of the attic, one that was summoned up by Adam when Charles realized he had nowhere to sit. His eyes traced Adam and Betelgeuse as they rushed around the attic, making sure everything was ready for some reason.

“Why are you cleaning up the attic when there’s not enough space in here to hold a wedding?” asked Charles, tilting his head to the side. Adam and Betelgeuse stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. “What?”

“Oh... nothing.” Adam willed a cloth into existence and used it to wipe down the surface of an old desk he’d crafted a few years before his death. “We would hold it in the garden but Barb, Beej, and I can’t leave the house.”

“How about the living room?” suggested Charles.

“No, too small and not enough space for a wedding,” said Adam. 

“We could hold it on the roof?” Betelgeuse was now dancing around the attic whilst a clone of his cleaned for him. 

“We are not holding it on the roof!” Adam chuckled, turning to look over towards the demon. Betelgeuse stopped dancing and nodded in understanding.

“The Netherworld?” Adam shook his head.

“I doubt the living are welcome there after Lydia and I got back home,” said Charles and Adam hummed his agreement. 

“Actually, a rule was put into place after someone new stepped up as head of the Netherworld following my mom’s demise. I can tell you now that it’s not me despite the fact that my mom was the previous one,” said Betelgeuse, floating upwards and lounging around in midair. “The rule is as follows: living people may be allowed in the Netherworld but only for emergencies/special occasions. Ghosts may be allowed in the living world on special occasions, such as their birthdays, weddings, Halloween, and other holidays but they must stay out of sight. We don’t want anyone else finding out about the existence of ghosts.”

“Except those who believe in and can see them, like Lydia, Delia, and I,” Charles was quick to point out, speaking quietly.

“So you’re saying Barbara and I can visit our family on special occasions?” asked Adam curiously as he looked up at Betelgeuse. 

“Sexy, my man. My loving man.” Betelgeuse floated down next to Adam still in the same position as earlier and patted him lovingly on the shoulder. Adam blushed at this. “We’ll have to look through the Handbook later and see if that’s possible.”

“Maybe after the wedding?” Adam asked. Betelgeuse nodded, disappearing in a flash of light and reappearing leaning next to Adam with his arm draped around the ghost’s shoulder. Adam reached up and held onto it. 

“Right now, we need to try on suits to wear and later discuss the details about the wedding as a family,” Charles said, directing the attention of both ghost and demon on him.”

“Great idea.” Adam willed a suit on Charles and the latter laughed.

* * *

“Are we inviting anyone?” Lydia asked, being levitated into the air by Barbara to hang the last of the decorations up. 

They’d just discussed details about the wedding and now had split up to set up the house. The wedding was to be held that evening in the back garden once Adam and Barbara had figured out a spell to protect any dead people from Sandworm attacks from a readthrough of the Handbook. The same copy that was given to Lydia from Betelgeuse during their first friendship. Lydia had been happy to give it to them considering she actually had no use for it.

“No. It’s best we don’t,” said Barbara sadly, levitating Lydia back down towards the ground once the teenager was done hanging up decorations. Now all that was left was decorations to be hung up outside. The Deetzes were happy to help. “We can’t let anyone see us. That’s why we’re holding it in the backyard.”

“Oh...” Lydia nodded.

“Now, do you want to help your dad and stepmother with hanging up decorations outside? They’re already waiting for you.” Barbara gestured towards the back window where Charles and Delia were looking through, smiling, and waving at the two females.

Lydia nodded, running outside to help her dad and stepmom with the decorations.

* * *

It was evening time and the wedding was in full swing. Lights hung alongside the banners that were put up alongside the sides of the aisle. A preacher summoned by Betelgeuse stood up on the podium with Adam, Betelgeuse, and Charles. Now, all that was left to do was wait for the girls to come walking down the aisle: Lydia in front, followed by Delia, and finally Barbara.

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and the music started (lord knows why he didn’t decide to use the traditional wedding march song and instead a Netherworld wedding song), giving the cue for Lydia to start leading both her mothers down the aisle. As they reached the podium, they stepped up onto it and Delia and Lydia stepped off to the side.

“Do you, Barbara, take these men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?” asked the preacher.

“I do.”

“Do you, Adam, take this man and woman to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?” asked the preacher.

“I do.”

“Do you, Betelgeuse, take this man and woman to be your lawfully wedded husband and wife?” asked the preacher.

“I do.”

“Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Adam dipped Barbara into a kiss first, followed by Betelgeuse, and the Deetzes clapped.

* * *

After the wedding, the Maitland-Deetzes headed inside for some late night movies and chat time. Betelgeuse and the Maitlands were curled up on the couch together, Charles and Delia took the chairs on either side of the couch and Lydia lay on her stomach on the floor. They were all talking and laughing and overall enjoying themselves.

“That wedding was fun!” Lydia flipped over onto her back to look up at the newly married throuple. “What are you going to do now?”

“That’s for us to decide, Lydia.”

Lydia nodded and flipped back over onto her stomach to continue watching the movie that was playing on the television.

It had just gotten to a part where a character dies, but not one of the family even minded. They were just watching movies for entertainment.

Before they knew it, the Deetzes were all fast asleep and the Maitlands and Betelgeuse carried them upstairs to their respective bedrooms (Betelgeuse carrying Lydia, Adam carrying Charles, and Barbara carrying Delia).

“Goodnight, guys,” the three of them all said at once as they shut the doors and headed downstairs to continue watching movies.


End file.
